


Some boys (some boys) are only about

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in the playoffs and Jonny's finally back to being their captain. It's time the team showed Kaner how they felt about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some boys (some boys) are only about

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](http://sabrina-il.livejournal.com/1277171.html?thread=3288563#t3288563), greatly aided by [this gif](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1grvcPTRz1qc2p4o.gif).
> 
> Title from "That Thing" by Lauryn Hill.

It's two days before the playoffs and Kaner's at the bar with Tazer and some of the other guys – Sharpy, Duncs, Seabs - for a quick drink after practice. After thirty minutes of talking about the upcoming game against the Coyotes and laughing about some of the shit the Flyers have pulled this season Kaner finds himself being pulled aside by Tazer. "You're not going home after this, asshole," he whispers in Kaner's ear, which should probably sound a little creepy but makes Kaner smile so hard his face practically hurts.

Jonny texts something to Duncs before they leave the bar and then puts his arm around Kaner and drags him out of the bar, laughing as if it's any other night, as if they're just on their way home to or another party. The truth is they shouldn't have gone out drinking in the first place, but after the news was dropped at practice that Jonny was finally, finally well enough to play in the next game, to be their captain again, well, fuck it if Kaner wasn't going to raise at least one beer to that. 

Jonny gets them a cab. Sharpy takes the front seat while Jonny and Kaner take the back and says, "The other guys will take the next one." Kaner isn't sure whether he's talking to him or Jonny, but Tazer nods and puts his hand around Kaner again, relaxing against him and letting their legs, their bodies brush against each other through layers of clothes. Kaner focuses really hard on looking out the window at the passing lights because if he looks at Jonny right now he might not make it to wherever they're going.

They don't do this often. It's only been a handful of times and each time it's been Jonny's doing, his quiet organizational skills putting everything in play. All Kaner's ever had to do was say yes, please, and sometimes even that wasn't necessary. Jonny knows him better than anyone by now, reads him like an fucking open book. Sometimes a look is enough to say, _yeah, I want this_.

As Kaner focuses on keeping his hands to himself, avoiding Tazer's eyes and not biting into his lip so hard he starts bleeding, he suddenly feels Tazer's breath against his cheek, his head leaning against Kaner's.

"It's going to be Sharpy first," Jonny whispers and Kaner swallows, to avoid choking. "Then Duncs and Seabs. And then," Tazer stops, takes a breath and lets it out and Kaner feels it, like a ghostly kiss against his skin. "Then it's going to be me."

Fuck. _Fuck_. Kaner doesn't turn his head, keeps his eyes resolutely on the buildings that aren't passing by fast enough and digs his fingers into the seatbelt stretched too tight over his chest. Fucking Jonathan Toews and his cockteasing. Jonny's practically a hazard to public health when he's like this. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The cab ride lasts for decades, centuries, eons, and then it's finally over and they're deposited in the cold Chicago air and Kaner doesn't even notice which part of the city they're in, which hotel, doesn't take stock of Jonny getting their room keys or the glances the staff must be giving them or the hallway outside their room or the number on the door. He snaps out of it only when the door is shut and Tazer slams into him full force, grabs Jonny's face in his hands and puts their mouths together, kissing Kaner like he's his last supply of oxygen. 

Their hands run over each other for long moments, tugging at sweaters and shirts, clumsily attempting to undress each other. There's a knock on the door and Kaner feels another set of hands on him, sliding over his hips, someone's chest pressed against his back. Fuck, he'd forgotten Sharpy was even in the room.

"I think you better get that, Tazer," Sharpy says, sounding amused as always, crossing his hands over Kaner's chest when Tazer lets go, takes a steadying breath and turns away to walk back to the front door of the suite. Fuck, he looks so good. Hair in disarray, eyes gleaming and his lips swollen from just those few minutes of kissing. 

Sharpy turns Kaner around in his arms and Kaner's hands immediately reach out to grab Sharpy's head, to tug him down for a kiss because Kaner _needs_ this right now and Tazer just left him fucking hanging.

Sharpy obliges, leans down and kisses Kaner, slowly and thoroughly, arms still wrapped around Kaner's waist, and then pulls away, eyes meeting Kaner's. 

"You need something in your mouth right now, don't you?" Sharpy says, and the words are gentle and kind, free of reproach or Sharpy's usual mocking tone. Kaner nods and bites his lip because, yes, yes he does, and he's grateful, so fucking grateful that people get that, that he doesn't even have to spell it out anymore around these guys.

He hears the door slam shut and then footsteps in the adjacent room and then the guys are there, taking off their jackets and hats and Sharpy smiles at him and walks him two steps backwards and pushes him down onto the giant bed. 

"Started without us?" Seabs says, grinning as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"Come help me," Sharpy says, smiling back at him, before climbing up on the bed and undoing Kaner's belt buckle. Kaner's still wearing an undershirt, but it isn't Seabs who pulls it off of him but Duncs. He pulls Kaner's shoulders back, forcing him to lie flat on his back as Sharpy works on getting his jeans off. 

"Gentlemen," Tazer says, appearing out of nowhere in Kaner's line of vision and placing a pack of condoms and a giant bottle of lube on the bedside table. Fuck, this is why they made Jonny captain in the first place, Kaner thinks, he always thinks about the details. 

Just looking at that giant bottle of lube makes Kaner's mouth water, makes a stupid grin bloom all over his face. He wonders how much of that lube is going to be on him or in him by the end of the night. Fuck, but he wants to be filthy. He wants his skin covered in as much sweat and come as possible. It's one of those nights. He glances quickly at Tazer to see if maybe he knew. If maybe he could see this coming even if Kaner himself didn't.

"Hey," Sharpy says, slapping Kaner lightly across the face to get him to look at him. "You wanna get fucked?"

"Shit, yeah," Kaner says, grin still impossible to get rid of. 

Sharpy grins back at him and then flips him over, pushing him up on the bed so Kaner's head is resting against some pillows while the rest of him is lying flat, with his dick trapped between him and the mattress. 

Sharpy's hands run over his ass, his thighs, his legs. Then he feels something warm and wet, like a kiss, against the small of his back. "We're going to do this right, lover boy," Sharpy says, half warning, half promise, set to a mocking tone so Kaner doesn't have to feel bad about rolling his eyes.

Sharpy scoots down the bed so his legs are pushing Kaner's thighs apart, keeping him spread wide. His hands run back and forth over Kaner's ass, slower and slower, until finally Sharpy's palms settle over Kaner's cheeks and part them and then-- _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Sharpy starts eating out Kaner's ass and Kaner practically howls and grabs the pillow and tries to breathe and not come against the sheets.

Sharpy's tongue is bold and insistent, licking into Kaner as his hands keep Kaner's hips still, preventing him from bucking up or squirming away. Kaner bites into the pillow and makes small, high pitched grunting sounds with every breath because fuck, fuck, it feels too amazing to be real. 

It feels like all the tension is leaving his body. Sharpy's mouth is hot and wet and he alternates licking Kaner's hole with gentle bites to Kaner's ass cheeks and with every second Kaner can feel his muscles turning into jelly, his bones trying to melt into the mattress. He can feel a hand – Tazer's probably – ruffling his hair. He's got his eyes shut, so he can't be sure, but the touch is comforting. 

His dick is a throbbing, burning heat between his legs but he's not going to touch it. He's going to be patient and hold out and trust that Tazer has a better plan for him than this.

Sharpy licks his way up to Kaner's lower back and presses another kiss against the same spot before pulling away. Kaner suddenly realizes the bottle of lube is gone from the bedside table and then Sharpy's finger is tracing its way back instead of Sharpy's tongue, slick and greasy, smearing lube over Kaner's hole before dipping inside. 

Sharpy only gives him the first knuckle, crooking it and stretching Kaner, playing around with his hole. Kaner sighs happily, because fuck, he's missed this, and Sharpy laughs, as if pleasantly surprised, somewhere behind his back.

Kaner's fingers slowly unclench from the pillow. His eyes open. This part he both knows and loves, this slow stretching. Sharpy is no longer holding Kaner's thighs apart and Kaner's free to move around, to adjust and move down and to the left, working with Sharpy's hand. His finger slips all the way inside and Kaner lets out another sigh, closer to a groan this time, anticipating what it'll feel like when Sharpy's in deep enough to reach his prostate. 

Sharpy's first finger is joined by a second, equally slick, and Kaner's ass feels amazing, stretched tight to accommodate Sharpy's thick, capable fingers. It takes a bit of adjusting to get the rhythm right, to let Sharpy get in deeper and experiment with the angle and then, fuck, like a spike of electricity up Kaner's spine, Sharpy finds his prostate. 

Kaner gasps and moves, trying to get more of Sharpy's hand inside of him, trying to get him to crook his fingers that particular way again, but Sharpy's other hand comes to rest on Kaner's lower back, holding him still. 

"Please fuck me," Kaner says, half muffled by the pillow. It comes out rough and demanding and he can hear Seabs and someone else – Duncs? Tazer? – chuckling somewhere out of his line of sight. "Please, fuck," Kaner says.

He can feel Sharpy kissing his shoulders briefly before his voice is right up against Kaner's ear. "Relax, there's no rush." Kaner can hear the smile in his voice. Cocky fucking bastard.

Kaner whines wordlessly in response and tries to spread his legs wider. 

"Taze?" Sharpy says, and a second later Kaner can hear a packet being torn open. Sharpy's hands go back to slicking Kaner's hole, adding more and more lube, pushing it inside, so much that Kaner's not sure anything's still left in the bottle. "Come the fuck on," he says, even louder. 

Sharpy smacks his ass in response and Kaner wants to laugh – he's never been into spanking before but sure, what the hell, he'll go with it – but then Sharpy's lining up his dick and pushing inside and Kaner moans, loudly, instead. 

Sharpy goes slow, giving Kaner time to adjust before pushing in another half inch, but it's so fucking intense Kaner can feel his eyes stinging. His chest feels too tight. It's like he's being split open and his skin is all tingly and the more of Sharpy's dick is inside of him the more Kaner's spine wants to fuse with the mattress. He can't even think about touching his dick right now, he's too overwhelmed with feeling this, trying to breathe through it. 

Kaner realizes he's letting out loose little moans on Sharpy's every thrust. Aftera while the intensity ebbs a little, his brain adjusts to how pleasure is rolling over him in waves and Kaner gets it together enough to starts moving with Sharpy. He helps him adjust the angle, find a rhythm that works best for both of them. 

It pays off pretty quickly when Sharpy finds his prostate again and sparks start flying behind Kaner's eyes. _Fuck, yes_. Kaner groans as loudly as he can, hoping Sharpy takes the hint and he does. It's like Sharpy zeroes in on that spot and makes it the center of his universe – at least, certainly the center of Kaner's universe. He pulls out and slams back into Kaner full force, hitting that spot again and again. Kaner can only mewl and moans and try not to rut against the mattress because some part of him still knows that won't do his dick any good.

Sharpy sets up a quick, steady rhythm, hands on Kaner's back, hands pressing Kaner into the mattress even if Sharpy's not precisely trying to hold him still. Thrust after thrust Kaner can feel it building, slowly. His balls are starting to feel heavy and huge, something in the pit of his stomach feels like a void Kaner's being sucked into. He's never come just from being fucked before but the longer Sharpy keeps it up the more Kaner thinks it might be a distinct possibility. 

"Make me come," Kaner begs, finally, between one thrust and the next. His mouth feels dry and his voice sounds utterly wrecked. "Please, make me come." It sounds even more desperate the second time.

Instead of Sharpy replying, however, he gets Tazer back in his line of sight. Tazer's hand burying itself in Kaner's hair, grabbing it like a fistful of dollar bills and raising Kaner's head so they're making eye contact while Sharpy's still pounding into him. 

"You wanna come right now?" Tazer says, and his voice is steady and calm, like the fucker isn't even winded, like they're chilling out sunbathing at the beach. 

Kaner knows the question is genuine though. Tazer wouldn't judge him or mock him or lead him on, not with this. 

"I can let you come right now," Tazer says, and the rest of the sentence is left unspoken but Kaner hears it anyway. _I can let you come right now, or you can hold off and see what I've got planned._

"Do you want to come?" Tazer prompts again, when Kaner continues drooling over the pillow and moaning at Shapy's thrusts instead of responding.

"No." Kaner swallows. It feels like a monumental achievement. Fuck, his throat is dry. 

"You wanna wait?" Tazer says.

Kaner nods and Tazer lets him go, slowly, lowers his head back on the pillow and rubs his hand over the back of Kaner's neck before disappearing again.

A few moments later Sharpy's thrusts grow frantic. Kaner can hear him panting; his hands feel less steady on Kaner's skin. 

"Fuck, Kaner," Sharpy says, sounding half awed and half apologetic. "You're amazing, dude."

Kaner wants to laugh but he can't, there's not enough air in his lungs. He tries to breathe as Sharpy gives him a few last thrusts before collapsing on top of him. It's even harder to breathe then, but it's only for a few seconds. Sharpy rolls off of him as soon as he gets his breath back, pulling out and leaving Kaner still and cold and breathless in the middle of the bed.

A moment later, however, he's being turned on his back by Duncs, who's wearing a condom and a reserved little smile. Fuck, he's never loved Duncs more in his entire life. 

Kaner's still trying to catch his breath, so Duncs takes his time arranging him on the bed. He pulls Kaner down so he's lying flat on his back, then angles him so he's nearly horizontal. Duncs is on his knees on the mattress and he pulls Kaner's legs up, puts his ankles over Duncs' shoulders. The angle isn't quite right so Duncs produces a pillow from somewhere – Seabs, Kaner realizes – and puts it under Kaner's hips, bringing his ass up to the level of Duncs' dick. 

As Kaner tests the new position, adjusts his legs to make himself more comfortable, Duncs grabs the lube bottle and squeezes some out, fingers going straight for Kaner's hole. Kaner moans and arches off the bed because fuck, he's so sensitive down there, it feels amazing. Duncs spreads the lube over his rim, plays around with his hole, pushes his finger in and out playfully and Kaner leans back and stares at the ceiling and groans, biting his lip so hard he's surprised he can't taste blood.

It's then that he feels hands closing over his jaw from the other direction. Seabs' giant fucking hands gently caressing Kaner's Adam's apple, brushing over his lips, forcing Kaner's teeth to let go. 

Duncs looks up at Kaner's face and says, "you ready, man?" And for a second Kaner isn't sure whether he's addressing him or Seabs but then he nods and Duncs nods back and smiles, mouth full of teeth, and lines his dick up, sliding into Kaner slowly but surely, in one long thrust.

The angle is all different and it makes Kaner's breath catch. It feels deeper this way, or maybe it's just that Duncs' dick is bigger, but he manages to catch Kaner's prostate after only two thrusts and after that Kaner's flying. 

He grabs the sheets as the pleasure courses through him, running from the pit of his stomach to his chest to his mouth, fuck, his mouth. He wants to bite his lips again but Seabs won't let him so he bites Seabs' fingers instead. 

Seabs laughs, running his hands down Kaner's collar bone, smearing the sweat across Kaner's skin. Duncs' rhythm is steady and languid and Kaner can feel his balls grow heavy, his dick getting slick with precome. He bites Seabs' fingers harder, forces him to meet his eyes.

Seabs is naked, standing on the other side of the bed, positioned perfectly, thanks to Duncs' maneuvering of Kaner earlier. 

"Fuck my throat," Kaner says, as soon as Seabs takes his fingers out of his mouth. 

"Fuck, yeah," Seabs says, face melting into a giant grin, as if he'd only been waiting to hear Kaner say the words. 

Kaner's head is sorta-kinda barely hanging off the mattress, so when Seabs grabs him and lifts him up a bit the angle works out pretty quickly. Kaner licks Seabs' dick, sucks on the head, listens to Seabs' moans and makes sure to settle into a position that works for him. Once he's ready he changes his tactic, instead of exploratory and cautious he sucks as much of Seabs' dick as he's able into his mouth, taking about half of it, creating as much of a vacuum as he can by emptying his cheeks and waiting for Seabs to get the hint. 

Seabs doesn't take long. He bends down, positions himself and soon his dick slips bit by bit into Kaner's mouth. Kaner lets it slide down his tongue, not trying to lick or suck actively but just letting the heat and tightness of his mouth do their work. Duncs is still fucking him steadily and Kaner closes his eyes and loses himself in the sensation of being fucked and sucking dick at the same time.

Seabs' hands come up to support Kaner's jaw, making sure it's not stretched too far, and then one of them slides down to Kaner's throat, caressing his shoulders again. 

Kaner breathes and sucks and feels his body slowly coming apart, winding up and up and up until the tension is nearly unbearable and then Seabs grabs Kaner's nipple between his thumb and forefinger and twists, squeezing hard. 

Kaner nearly arches off the bed but he's held down at both ends by Duncs and Seabs and fuck, fuck if that isn't the hottest thing he could possibly imagine happening to him. He makes encouraging, approving sounds as soon as he's able, even with Seabs' dick in his mouth, just in case either one of them takes his reaction to mean 'stop' rather than 'stop and I'll murder you with my bear hands'. 

Seabs continues to tease him after that. Duncs' thrusts are a constant rhythm of pleasure, waves radiating from low in his stomach to the rest of his body. Seabs adds in the accents that make Kaner feel like something in him might actually explode. 

Seabs' fingers keep caressing his nipples, going from one to the other and back again, twisting and squeezing when Kaner least expects it. There's no rhythm to it, on the contrary. It's hot spikes going straight from Kaner's chest to his dick. 

He sucks Seabs' dick harder, licks at the base as much as he can, moans and groans to make Seabs feel the vibrations in his throat. Seabs gives as good as he gets, shoving his dick into Kaner's eager mouth, occasionally chocking him for a few seconds at a time. Kaner is so grateful every time it happens, he wishes he could talk and suck cock at the same time.

Finally Duncs' rhythm starts to falter and Kaner can feel Seabs' hand still on his chest. He and Duncs are probably exchanging some silent agreement. Duncs squeezes Kaner's knees, pushes against his prostate a few more times and then shudders against Kaner's legs and pulls out. 

Seabs pulls his dick out halfway and then slams it back in while twisting Kaner's already sensitive nipple. Kaner's so fucking glad someone in this room understands how shit is done. He sucks harder on Seabs' dick, giving it everything he's got, relaxing his throat and swallowing as much as he's able. Seabs starts thrusting into him faster and Kaner uses one of his hands to grab his own dick because fuck, it's practically painful how hard he is and his restraint has fucking limits. 

He loses himself in the sensations of Seabs' dick, the nipple torture Seabs rains down on him twice as frequently now and his hand wraps around his dick, just holding, hoping he can make this last somehow. 

Salvation comes, as always, in the form of Jonny's hand. He feels Tazer's fingers closing over his, gently peeling them away from Kaner's dick one by one and settling them back on the bed, on the messy, sweaty sheets.

Kaner wants to moan, wants to cry, wants to scream but he can't, because Seabs' dick is in his mouth and he doesn't have enough breath, enough spit, suddenly and he just wants to come, wants to come so badly, if only Jonny would touch his dick and let him have this already, fuck, fuck--

Seabs' hand on Kaner's chest goes rigid and he pulls out, Kaner's line of sight suddenly clear and full of Seabs' body, his face, his eyes. 

"Should I…?" Seabs asks, and before he can finish Kaner hears Jonny say, "Yeah," and then Seabs is jerking himself, coming all over Kaner's chest and fuck, fuck, he can't handle this, he just fucking can't.

Kaner closes his eyes and feels the tears coming, feels them rolling down his cheeks and mixing with the sweat and saliva on his face. It's just Jonny next to him now, Jonny who kisses into his mouth and wipes the tears away with his thumb while his other hand goes to wrap itself around Kaner's dick and that, fuck, makes Kaner cry even harder. 

"It's OK," Jonny says between kisses, between gripping Kaner's dick like a vice and massaging up and down his shaft. "You're so good. You've been amazing, you know that?"

Kaner nods and breathes and doesn't open his eyes. He loves the way this feels – his body and Jonny's hand and the build up of this – but it's _so much_. It feels like it's about to burst out of his chest. 

"So amazing," Jonny goes on between kisses. "Taken on so much, done so much for this team." His hand screws up and down Kaner's dick. "I've been gone and you've stepped up, like a champ," Jonny says, kissing one of Kaner's sore nipples and then the other. 

"Come for me," Jonny says, and Kaner does, seeing stars behind his eyes, losing his breath and his connection to the real world for however long his orgasm lasts.

*

He doesn't know how long it takes him to open his eyes again, but when he does he catches the other guys sitting on the far side of the bed, naked, joking about something. He's not sure he has to brain power to speak yet, but he tries.

"I'm really filthy," is what comes out of Kaner's mouth, however, when he meets Jonny's eyes, instead of something normal.

Tazer smiles at him. "I know. Wanna shower?"

Kaner nods, still not certain he'll be able to move any time this century.

"Want me and the guys to piss on you in the shower?" Jonny asks, in the same calm tone of voice, not breaking eye contact.

Kaner nods again, more slowly this time, a smile spreading over his lips. Jonny smiles back.

Fuck, he got the best captain in the history of everything.


End file.
